Nada que me detenga
by Chocoleche
Summary: Karamatsu esta perdidamente enamorado de una chica, a quien el considera el amor de su vida, y daria cualquier cosa para hablar aunque sea 5 minutos con ella. Lo malo para él es que... esta chica es una de las Strip Dancers de un prestigioso club de la ciudad. Descubrira que todo lo que ha visto durante estos meses, no es lo que parece. Lemon explicito/BLmatsu/Karatodo


Hoy era sábado, tal vez sólo un dia común en la vida de cualquier persona, pero era el dia en que acostumbraba a salir por las noches para visitar a la chica de sus sueños, aquella de la cual descubrió que tenía sentimientos aún si no sabía nada de ella y nunca le había dirigido la palabra, esa mujer que lo enloquecia y, en algunas ocasiones, era la causa de que su apetito sexual creciera y lo unico que podía hacer para aliviarlo era utilizar sus manos.

Era difícil estar enamorado de una chica que no conocia, pero por sobre todo, que ella fuese una strip dancer en uno de los clubes nocturnos bastante prestigiosos de la ciudad.

No tenia ni la menor idea de cómo su situación se había convertido en eso...En un principio, tan solo había ido con un grupo de amigos para celebrar el cumpleaños de uno de ellos, y nada mejor para un grupo de solteros que ver a hermosas mujeres bailando al son de la musica, haciendo bailes tan sensuales y logrando cautivarlos a todos tan fácilmente. Pero, a él exactamente no le agradaba por completo la idea ver a chicas denigrandose de ese modo por unos cuantos billetes...para él, el cuerpo era algo hermoso y delicado que debe de respetarse. Claro que eso cambio completamente cuando el espectáculo de la noche comenzó... cuando una hermosa chica de cabellos castaños amarrados en una trensa aparecio sobre el escenario y tras una pequeña presentación, se dispuso a bailar en uno de los caños.

Todomi era su nombre.

Por esa mujer había dejado sus sabados por la noche libres, solo para ir a verla. Era ridículamente estúpido haberse obsesionado asi por una chica de esa clase, pero no podía evitarlo. Había algo que le resultaba demasiado hermoso en ella. Eran muy poco los hombres que la miraban, porque ella era diferente a las demás. Su cuerpo era delgado, si, pero no tenia unos pechos enormes ni un trasero exageradamente grande...en realidad, su pecho era casi plano. Era más natural, y eso le gustaba mucho.

En diversas ocasiones intento acercarse para hablarle, aunque sea decirle un hola, pero nunca se lo permitían. Inclusive, una vez intento pagar por un baile privado...Pero de todas las chicas que estaban ahí, Todomi no estaba disponible para darlos. Ella debia tener algo bastante especial.

Eso sólo lo dejaba aún más enganchado a ella.

Asi que, mientras las chicas en el club bailaban, el solamente podia quedarse en el mismo lugar de siempre, observando a la misma persona de siempre. Cada mirada que ella le dedicaba a él a lo largo de la nochehacia que todo valiera la pena.

.

..

.

..

.

-¡Oye, Karamatsu!- habló uno de sus compañeros de trabajo -¿Ya terminaste todo tu trabajo? ¿Serías tan amable de ir a comprarme un cafe a la cafeteria que esta en la esquina? aun me falta mucho que hacer y no tengo tiempo para ir, ademas solo me gusta el de ese lugar...¿seria mucho pedir? te lo recompensare, ¡lo prometo!-

-Ah, no te preocupes, Choromatsu- respondio con una sonrisa, tomando su maletin. -Yo te traere tu café, no tardare- levanto sus dedos pulgares,y luego salio de las oficinas para dirigirse al sitio.

Era la primera vez que iba a pesar de pasar constantemente por ahi, pero no era del tipo de persona que tomaba café, así que no tenía la necesidad de haber entrado antes.

Cuando llegó y entró al establecimiento, el olor a cafe atravesó sus fosas nasales, era un aroma muy agradable, tanto que hasta se pensó en comprar uno para si mismo también,aunque no lo haría en esta ocasión. La empleada lo saludo con una sonrisa y de manera amable, atendiendolo del mismo modo atento. Definitivamente volvería a un lugar que tuviese un servicio tan bueno como ese.

Tras haber recibido el cafe y haber pagado, agradeció y salio del lugar, dispuesto a regresar para entregarlo y así poder volver a su casa.

-¡Oiga!¡Disculpe!-

Aquella voz hizo detener su caminar, haciéndole darse la vuelta y notar a un chico correr en su dirección mientras agitaba la llegó, el chico le miro con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Lo siento, la chica que lo atendió le dio mal el cambio, ¡Aquí tiene el resto!- dijo, levantando su mano para extender el dinero.

Karamatsu lo recibió, y luego sonrió.

-Gracias, yo ni siquiera me había percatado-

-hehe...¡De verdad lo sentimos!- repitió, y antes de irse, se le quedó mirando a la cara. -Ah, usted...¿Puedo saber cuál es su nombre?-

-No importa, no es mucho de todos modos- dijo aun sonriente, aunque luego lado la cabeza un poco. -¿Mh...? Karamatsu Matsuno...¿Hay algun problema?-

-N-No no, es sólo que...hum...su rostro...me resulta muy familiar...ah..lamento quitarle su tiempo, ¡Ya me voy!-

Después de decir eso, se dio la vuelta para correr de nuevo, regresando al establecimiento.

-Debió confundirse- dijo para si mismo, prosiguiendo con su camino. -Pero a decir verdad...siento que ya he visto su rostro en otro lado tambien...-

No había sido algo que considerara importante, así que solo termino olvidandose del asunto y siguió con su labor de ir al trabajo, entregar el cafe y regresar a su casa a tomar una siesta que el sentia bien merecida se tenia.

.

..

.

..

.

-Iremos a beber, ¿seguro que no vienes, Karamatsu?-

-Si, lo siento...los sabados son importantes, prometo que a la otra ire con ustedes, ¿esta bien?- dijo con una sonrisa, aunque un poco avergonzado.

-Ahh, como quieras, un dia no te dejaremos escapar... ¡nos vemos el lunes!-

Despues de ello Karamatsu tan solo se despidio de sus compañeros y salio de las oficinas. El sabia que no estaba bien rechazar las salidas cuando lo invitaban, pero sabia que seria dificil para él esperar otro sabado para poder volver a ver a su amada Todomi.

" _Tengo serios problemas.."_ Pensó, pero en si no le importaba mucho eso, mientras pudiese verla.

Cuando llegó al club tan solo se dirigió a su lugar de siempre despues de pedir una bebida para acompañar su noche.

Sin embargo, hoy parecia haber algo diferente...porque Todomi no había aparecido todavia como el lo esperaba. Le parecia extraño, pues normalmente aparecia a esta hora y el hecho de que no estuviera aqui lo ponia un poco nervioso. ¿Sera que se habrá enfermado o le habrá pasado algo? ¿Quizas tan solo hoy no vino a trabajar...? La verdad le preocupaba saber que había pasado con ella, asi que tal vez seria bueno preguntarle a alguno de los empleados por que estaba ausente esta noche.

-Hum, disculpe...- dijo a un joven, quien tenia una fria y seria expresión en el rostro. Era uno de los sujetos de seguridad, tal vez se equivoco de persona, pero nada perdia ya con preguntar. -¿La joven Todomi no se presentara hoy?-

Más sin embargo, el hombre de seguridad se le quedo viendo fijamente, entrecerrando los ojos y recorriendole con la mirada, como analizandolo. Rapidamente sujeto uno de sus brazos.

-Acompañeme- dijo, jalandolo de manera brusca para que se moviera.

-¡Oye!- exclamó mientras era jalado. -¡Sueltame! ¡No he hecho nada!

-Me importa un carajo si has hecho algo o no- respondio de manera brusca.

Karamatsu ya se hacia a la idea de que lo iba a hechar del lugar...pero en realidad, lo estaba llevando a otro lado. Cuando noto que eran habitaciones privadas, de inmediato se alarmo. ¿Se había metido en algun problema solo por preguntar por Todomi? No lo había hecho con mala intención, tan solo queria saber sobre la chica que le gusta, ¿Que hay de malo con eso?.

-Oye, espera, yo solo queria...-

-Cierra la boca- lo interrumpio, llegando a una de las habitaciones mas apartadas del sitio. Abrio la puerta, arrojandolo dentro de esta con violencia. -Se un chico bueno y quedate aqui, o te vas a arrepentir demasiado-

Karamatsu tragó saliva cuando la puerta se cerro con fuerzas y ademas pudo escuchar el ruido del seguro poniendose por fuera. No tenia ni la menor idea de que pensar sobre esto, pero definitivamente sentia cierto miedo de haberse metido en problemas enserio.

-Maldición...Solo queria saber si ella estaba bien...- susurró para si mismo, terminando por dar un suspiro.

Se levantó del suelo, ya que se había caido cuando fue lanzado dentro de la habitación. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de mirar en donde estaba metido porque una silueta había aparecido.

-¿Karamatsu?-

Aquella voz le hizo sentir un escalofrio, pero este recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo cuando se dio cuenta de que era nada más y nada menos que su razón de estar aquí.

-To...Todomi...- susurró incredulo.

La chica de sus sueños estaba frente a él, vestida como si de una colegiala se tratara, una playera que le quedaba algo corta gracias a lo cual podia ver su cintura, una falda corta que hacia dificil dejar algo a la imaginacion, unas medias que le llegaban hasta las rodillas y unos zapatos formales, su cabello estaba suelto pero bien arreglado. No importaba si lucia como algo totalmente erotico...para el lucia tan hermosa como siempre.

-Ah, por un momento creí que se equivocarian de persona...me alegra que estés aquí, Karamatsu-

-Y-yo...- tartamudeo torpemente. -Sabes...sabes mi nombre...-

-Ah, eso sono tan lindo- respondio con una pequeña risa -Claro que se tu nombre, es dificil no querer averiguar quién es el chico que cada sabado sin falta se sienta en primera fila a verme bailar, pero a diferencia del resto, jamás te he escuchado decir una sola cosa obsena... creo que te has ganado estar aquí- dijo de forma coqueta, jugando con uno de sus largos mechones de cabello.

Karamatsu estaba completamente perdido sobre que era lo que estaba sucediendo aquí. El estaba en una de las habitaciones privadas del club, a solas con la chica que le gusta, quien estaba diciéndo cosas agradables sobre él...por supuesto que estaba muy feliz, no podia creer que esto pudiese ser real, pero no podia evitar cuestionarse que estaba pasando. No era normal que fuese elegido sólo por que si. Sin embargo, tenía que aprovechar esta oportunidad y decirle todo lo que siempre a querido decirle si alguna vez tenía la oportunidad de hablarle, porque si no lo hacia, estaria perdiendo la oportunidad que siempre había estado esperando. Se armó de valor, dispuesto a confesar su amor.

-¡Todomi...!- dijo con entusiasmo. -Tu eres...¡Eres una mujer hermosa...! ¡Es un honor para mi estar frente a ti en estos momentos, he pasado tanto tiempo deseando hablarte, esperando a que pusieras una mirada sobre mi, a poder estar aunque sea unos segundos a solas contigo, deseando confesarte mis sentimientos... y es que yo...¡Estoy enamorado de ti...! No se como, no se cuando, pero mi corazón late con fuerza cada vez que veo a Todomi... y-y siempre había querido decirtelo, aún si mis sentimientos no son correspondidos...¡Necesitaba sacar esta presión de mi pecho...!-

Los ojos de Karamatsu brillaron conforme hablaba, pero al final estaba totalmente nervioso. ¿La asustaria? ¿Se habria precipitado demasiado al hacer algo como eso? Sus dudas aumentaban mientras la veia pasmada sin reaccionar, no le quedó más que reír de manera nerviosa por el miedo que sentia de escuchar su respuesta.

-Karamatsu...eso es...algo muy tierno- dijo, sonriendole de manera tierna. -Pero tu no estás enamorado de mi...no me conoces, es la primera vez que hablamos...¿Cómo podrías estarlo? Si supieras lo que soy, no estarías tan ilusionado conmigo...además, soy una strip dancer...bailo para un montón de hombres pervertidos por dinero ¿Acaso eso te gusta?¿Acaso hay algo mal contigo?-

-Tu eres diferente...yo lo sé...- respondió Karamatsu a lo que le dijo, no podia rendirse tan fácilmente -Tu bailas para muchos hombres...pero no eres como las demás, tu no te acuestas con ninguno por dinero, ¿Verdad? Tu trabajas aquí porque necesitas ese dinero, pero no llegas al grado de que te paguen por sexo porque no te meterias con ninguno de esos sujetos, no funciona de ese modo para ti...-

Todomi amplio los ojos, aunque después se sonrojo, desviando la mirada.

-¿Cómo...como sabes eso...?

-Saque mis propias conclusiones...me alegra saber que es verdad- habló con una leve sonrisa.

-Entonces dime...¿Por qué crees que pedí que te trajeran aquí conmigo a un lugar como este?-

-Querías...¿Querías conocer al hombre acosador de los sabados?-

Todomi se rio por lo bajo, y luego se acercó a él, tomando una de sus manos.

-Mh, un poco de eso...un poco de otras cosas...pero principalmente eso...quería saber más del chico que viene cada sabado a verme bailar, era algo misterioso...pero ahora entiendo porque venías sin falta cada sabado...por que estas enamorado de mi, eh...- acaricio su mano con los dedos suavemente, haciendo a Karamatsu ruborizarse.

-l-lamento molestarte con mis sentimientos...- dijo nervioso ante el toque de su mano, sus ojos se mantenian fijos en su rostro, estaba demasiado nervioso, estaba teniendo contacto fisico con ella y era aun mas dificil despues de haber liberado a su corazón y confesado sus sentimientos.

-No me molestan tus sentimientos...si asi fuese no estarias aqui...- dijo, volviedo a sonreirle. -Solo que como debes saber, es imposible que acepte sentimientos como esos...te repito que...no me conoces en lo mas minimo y me temo que aun si solo hago esto porque necesito el dinero, sigo sin ser una buena persona...lo mejor es que intentes detenerlos, ¿entiendes? no sera bueno para ti seguir pensando en alguien como yo de ese modo- termino sosteniendo su mano con ambas manos, estrechandola un poco.

-Me pides que detenga mis sentimientos pero me sonries de un modo tan dulce y tomas mis manos asi...- dijo, aun si sonreia sus ojos obviamente detonaban tristeza. -Yo me sentia mucho mejor si te lo decia, no tienes que aceptarlo si no lo deseas, yo sabia que para alguien como yo...aspirar a una chica tan bella...seria imposible- dijo, terminando por dar un leve suspiro.

-Tu...agh...demonios, ¡no me hagas mas dificil esto!- dijo, soltandolo con algo de brusquedad y dandose la vuelta, llevandose una mano a la cara. -Maldición, no pensé que fueses a ser un chico tan dulce... haha...esto es malo- terminó soltando una risa nerviosa.

-¿Eh...? Yo no...no entiendo...- habló Karamatsu, no se acerco a ella para no molestarle.

-Mira, yo solo te iba a traer aqui, te iba a dar un baile personal y exclusivo y despues de cumplir el sueño de un admirador, te iba a despedir para siempre...¿Pero sabes en que posicion me dejas ahora? Seria demasiado terrible hacer algo como eso despues de que me confiesas algo asi... no puedo hacer nada si te sientes asi por mi-

-Ibas...¿ibas a hacer eso?- respondio, sus mejillas se sonrojaron. -Lamento haber estropeado tus planes...tal vez debi haber esperado para confesar mis sentimientos y hubiese sido mejor para mi, ¿cierto?-

-¡q-que...!-Todomi se sonrojo de sobremanera y volteo a verle. -¡Deja de coquetear conmigo! ¡No te va a funcionar!-

-No estaba coqueteando contigo...- en parte le causo una pequeña risa que pensara eso. -¿estas bien? No estoy esperando que hagas algun favor para mi, mi amor es sincero, no necesito que me des un baile ni nada, soy feliz de estar aqui y poder hablar contigo- dijo con seguridad, ya no era tan complicado para él decirle este tipo de cosas porque se sentia con mas confianza.

-Ya para de hablarme de amor, ¿No has pensado en que yo tal vez ya tenga a alguien?- le respondio, el sonrojo permanecia en su rostro.

-Con las cosas que me has dicho seria dificil para mi creerte eso...- esta vez fue el quien se acerco, colocando ambas manos en sus hombros. Ella se tenso de inmediato ante su toque.

-No me...no me toques...-dijo, apartando de inmediato sus manos. Al percatarse de su acción, giro su vista hacia otro lado.

-Lo siento...- notó como miro hacia otro lado,y tan solo se rasco la nuca. -Yo solo te estoy molestando con esto, ¿Verdad? Lo que menos quiero es que pienses que soy una persona molesta, me gusta saber que crees que soy agradable...no quiero borrar esa imagen mía de ti, asi que sería mejor si me voy ahora...fue un placer cada segundo estar aquí hablando contigo, tu...cumpliste el sueño de un admirador...- Apenas Karamatsu termino de hablar, estaba dispuesto a irse, no con una derrota, si no con un gran logro cumplido. Se dio la vuelta sin más antes de que le fuese más difícil.

-Espera- habló Todomi antes de que diera un paso. -No...no me molestas...no te vayas...-

Apenas Karamatsu volteo de nuevo con un suave sonrojo en las mejillas dispuesto a hablar de nuevo por la emoción que me causaron sus palabras, Todomi se había acercado, rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos, y uniendo sus labios con los suyos.

Los ojos de Karamatsu se abrieron de un modo muy poco natural cuando sintio los labios ajenos sobre los suyos. Estaba siendo besado por ella, aún con las cosas que le dijo. Aún si le había dicho que no aceptaría su amor y que dejara de ilusionarse, ella lo estaba besando. Dejo de pensar en ello y le abrazó por la cintura, correspondiendo al beso mientras cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba de esos suaves labios que se unían a los suyos. Ella parecía querer separarse, pero al mismo tiempo dudaba y continuaba besandolo.

-ah...- al final terminaron separandose, algo ante lo cual Todomi jadeo suavemente. -eso estuvo bueno...- se relamio los labios un poco.

Karamatsu tan solo podía mirarle de manera perdida...no tenía idea de que hacer con esta presión en su pecho y al mismo tiempo su corazón que amenazaba con salirse. Estaba confundido...muy confundido.

-Yo...no es que me haya desagradado esto..por el contrario...pero...¿Por qué lo hiciste...? Eso contradice muchas cosas que me has dicho...-

-¿No sería malo desaprovechar a alguien tan guapo y con sentimientos tan puros y ni siquiera darle un besito...?- le respondio con un sonrojo, aunque luego suspiro. -Mira...- camino hacia la cama que se encontraba ahí, donde se sentó en una orilla, palmeando a un lado suyo para que le acompañará. Karamatsu tragó saliva y se acerco sentándose al lado suyo. -buen chico...- llevó una mano a su cabeza, acariciando sus cabellos. -La verdad es que si eres muy atractivo... probablemente sea un buen momento para aprovechar esta oportunidad...-

-T-Todomi...yo...enserio me gustas...y que digas esas cosas y me trates así me hacen sentir mejor pero...no se a donde quieres llegar con esto...-

-Quiero que llegues más...profundo- dijo con un obvio doble sentido. Uno que Karamatsu no entendió, claro.

-Eso quiere decir que...¿Te gustaría que nos conociéramos más..?-

-...si, eso es exactamente lo que quise decir- respondió, Karamatsu no parecía ser alguien tonto, pero parecia ser bastante lento para comprender lo que queria hacerle entender. Tal vez se aprovecharia de eso para los planes que se le habían ocurrido. -Vamos a conocernos más~

Se puso de pie tan solo para acercarse y, aprovechando que estaba sentado en la cama, subirse sobre él de modo que acomodo las piernas a cada uno de sus costados, quedando asi hincado en la cama pero muy cerca, recargandose con ambas manos de sus hombros. Karamatsu tan solo se ruborizo, e inevitablemente se deslizo un poco hacia atras en la cama. Ella estaba sobre él, y aunque no estuviese tocando nada mas que sus hombros, estaba muy cerca, demasiado cerca. Y era dificil para él no estar nervioso con aquella chica tan bella asi...despues de todo, como cualquier hombre, podia excitarse facilmente en una situacion asi.

-¿Este tipo de cercania te gusta? ¿o quieres que seamos aun mas cercanos?- dijo de manera coqueta, aprovechando que el otro se estaba deslizando hacia atras, aparto sus manos y le dio un suave empujonsito en el pecho para hacer que terminara acostado. No perdio el tiempo ya que de inmediato gateo para estar mejor sobre él. -Tal vez asi...o un poco más cerca...-

-E-espera...T-todomi...yo no...no creo que sea buena idea este tipo de juegos...si quieres que olvide mis sentimientos este es la peor manera para no hacerlo...tampoco tengo tanto autocontrol...- habló aun con aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-No...si quiero que olvides tus sentimientos por mi, esto es lo que tenemos que hacer...¿No quieres tocarme un poco? yo se que lo deseas... vamos...puedes besarme si lo deseas...puedo cumplir otro de tus sueños, no dejaria que nadie más hiciera esto que te estoy dejando a ti hacer ahora...¿No vas a aprovechar?- le observo con una obvia mirada coqueta. -¿No quieres tener el privilegio de tocarme? Si te excitas te dare un servicio especial...-

Karamatsu se mordio el labio, tenia la vista totalmente perdida en ella. ¿Tenia que seguir dudando de esto? claro que deseaba tratarle con más respeto pero...tampoco estaba obligado a hacerlo, ¿cierto? porque de todos modos ella estaba insistiendo tanto...y al mismo tiempo insistia en no aceptar sus sentimientos. Probablemente esto era lo unico que significaba que estuviera asi. Estaba algo cansado de toda la situación de tener que comportarse correctamente para ganarse el corazón de una chica...toda su vida lo ha hecho, ¿Alguna vez a ganado algo..? esta vez estaba teniendo la oportunidad de ganar algo, y si tenia mas suerte, tal vez hasta perderia su virginidad por fin. Karamatsu tragó saliva, ya habia tomado una decisión. Sus manos se acercaron a la piel de su cintura, acariciandola un poco, algo que hizo a Todomi dar un pequeño salto.

-Apenas caigo en cuenta que...esto es lo que deseabas... querias estar conmigo, ¿cierto...? tal vez sea yo quien valla a cumplir tu sueño...-

Todomi se sonrojo de sobremanera, pues no esperaba que le dijera unas palabras como esas, mas sin embargo no respondio,tan solo espero a ver que es lo que haria. Karamatsu metio las manos bajo su blusa, ya que tenia el permiso de tocar, no iba a hechar a perder esto ya. Acaricio su cintura, su piel era tan suave y adictiva de tocar, subio hasta que sus manos tocaron otra pieza de tela, la cual parecia ser el sosten.

-¿Quieres tocar debajo de eso? Eres tan travieso...~ - Todomi se levanto un poco, queria provocarlo mas, queria tenerlo excitado y rendido a sus pies. Solamente asi funcionaria su plan.

Se levanto la blusa hasta sacarsela, lazandola al suelo de la habitación. Le hubiera encantado ver la cara que puso Karamatsu mientras lo hacia, pero tambien le encantaba ver como estaba ahora que le veia tan solo con el sosten puesto. Lo estaba poniendo justo donde queria. Se sento cuidadosamente sobre su entrepierna, algo que hizo a Karamatsu tensarse demasiado.

-¿Te gusta esto que ves?- dijo con una amplia sonrisa. -¿Quieres ver lo que hay debajo o no? Deberas quitarlo tu mismo si eso quieres...~

Para Karamatsu, una situación tal como esta...lo estaba volviendo completamente loco. Se estaba comenzando a olvidar de su caballerismo ahora si, peor con el hecho de que ella enserio se había sentado sobre su entrepierna. Ningun hombre seria capaz de soportar eso, por muy caballeroso que fuera. No volvio a pensarlo de nuevo, y se levanto para estar un poco sentado y llevó las manos a la espalda de Todomi para practicamente terminar abrazandola, buscando donde desabrochar su sosten para poderselo quitar.

-Ah...creo que olvide decirtelo...se desabrocha del frente~

Cuando Karamatsu se separo, Todomi emitio una leve risa al ver su expresión, le parecia muy adorable ver como estaba de sonrojado, y al mismo tiempo sentia algo de pena por él.

Karamatsu por su parte solo se dedico a desabrochar el mismo esta vez por el frente, y cuando se abrio, la ropa simplemente salto hacia los lados. Ver aquel pecho desnudo le hizo ruborizarse, asi que levanto la mirada con los ojos entreabiertos para verle mientras se lo terminaba de quitar.

-¿Qué pasa...? ¿No querias ver? ¿Soy mas plana de lo que esperabas...? tal vez debi mencionartelo, debes estar decepcionado...- dijo de manera divertida.

-No...tu sigues...sigues siendo hermosa para mi, seas como seas...-

Todomi amplio los ojos, ya que aunque sabia que este tipo estaba enamorado de ella, no esperaba una respuesta como esa. Estaba comenzando a sentirse demasiado culpable. Pero su culpa fue interrumpida cuando sintio algo humedo en su pecho, y mas específicamente, en uno de sus pezones.

-¡nh...! ¡q-qué estas...!- exclamo de inmediato al percatarse de que efectivamente, estaba lamiendo uno de sus pezones. -¡s-solo te di permiso para tocarme...!- aun asi, un gemido logro escaparse de sus labios cuando sintio que este había sido succionado. -¡A-ah!¡n-no!-

Karamatsu decidio que ignorar sus palabras seria lo mejor, y continuo dandole atención con su lengua y labios. Tal vez estaba mal por no hacerle caso, pero era algo inevitable para él, ya había sido provocado lo suficiente como para resistirse a querer probar más de lo que debia y se le permitia. Acaricio el otro pezon libre con sus dedos, jugueteando con el mismo.

-¡ngh! ¡basta! ¡es enserio!- exclamó de manera mas desesperada, sujetandose de sus hombros y apretandolos con los dedos.

Intentaba separarlo, pero la atención que le estaba dando a sus pezones era demasiado agradable para su cuerpo...hacia demasiado tiempo que nadie le tocaba de ese modo y resistirse le estaba resultando complicado. Pero no podia dejarlo, porque las cosas se iban a poner mal si lo hacia, muy mal.

-Me...me estas lastimando- mintio, sabia que esa seria una manera efectiva de hacer que parara.

-Lo siento...- habló tras detenerse. -Yo solo me emocione...es que tu enserio...me encantas...si solo te toco esta bien...¿verdad...?-

-N-no...yo...fue una mala idea esto...tenemos que detenernos...- dijo al momento en que se intentaba levantar de él, pero Karamatsu fue mas veloz y le jalo de ambos brazos, haciendo que cayera sentada de nuevo sobre él.

-¿Por qué?- dijo, esta vez le abrazo con fuerzas, y por como estaban simplemente recargo la cabeza en su hombro. -Todomi...tu...¿estas jugando conmigo acaso...? Dijiste que no estaba bien enamorarme de ti...pero luego me besas, me dejas tocarte, dejas que vea mas de ti, y yo estoy muy feliz por esto pero...ahora dices que hay que parar porque es una mala idea...¿que es exactamente lo que quieres de mi...? Solo...¿Solo estas buscando divertirte un rato? si es asi dimelo y lo entendere, de ese modo yo no lo tomare enserio e intentare...seguir con mi vida...despues de lo que sea que pase...-

Todomi sintio su corazón latir con mas rapidez que antes a medida que lo escuchaba hablar. Nunca pensó que, especificamente él, le haria sentir tan mal... tenia demasiados sentimientos de por medio en esto. Le abrazo de regreso, recargando la cabeza suavemente en la suya.

-Escucha...te dije que yo no soy lo que parezco...no soy buena para ti, necesitas buscar a una chica real, conocer a una chica de la cual te enamores por como es, no de mi, que no me conoces para nada...¿Esta bien? no seria bueno que lleguemos mas lejos...debes estar con alguien que te merezca...-

-Creo que alguien que crea no merecer a una persona... es quien más merece tenerla- respondió Karamatsu a sus palabras, acariciando suavemente su espalda con un dedo. -Tu pudiste simplemente hacerlo conmigo sin ser tan considerada...O pudiste botarme lejos apenas y te desagrade, pero no lo has hecho...¿Por qué, Todomi? Si quieres detenerme, que no te toque ni te ame...¿Por qué me tratas de un modo tan dulce...?¿Acaso tratas de no herirme...?-

-ugh...es que eres tan bueno...si te digo que pasa se te va a romper el corazón y de verdad eres agradable...no me gustaría que salieras de aqui asqueado de mi-

Se separaron del abrazo, y Karamatsu levantó la mirada hacia ella de nuevo. Todomi cubrio su pecho con su cabello, no se sentía muy agradable conversar con él así.

-heh, vamos...¿Parezco el tipo de persona que se asquearia de ti? No no, precious girl... cualquier cosa que este pasando...Quiero saberlo...por mi amada, yo aceptaria lo que sea- tomo una de sus manos, apretandola mientras le veía con una sonrisa. -¡Mi amor es verdadero...! Yo te escucharé sin juzgarte-

-Eres...Eres un verdadero idiota...enamorarte a ese grado...¿En serio eres estúpido...? Es tan fácil que rompan tu corazón, y tu sigues confesandote sin importarte nada...- desvío la mirada, le costaba trabajo verle fijamente con lo que le iba a decir. Si quería terminar con todo esto debía hacerlo. -Bien, ya que no me hiciste caso cuando te lo dije y sigues de insistente...- inhalo y exhalo con fuerza, mirandolo fijamente, Llevando una mano a su cabello. -Mi...Mi verdadero nombre es...Todomatsu...¡Y soy un chico..!-

Después de haber exclamado las últimas palabras, tiro de su cabello hasta sacarselo, dejando ver así su verdadero cabello, corto y de color negro.

Estaba expuesto, más expuesto que nunca.

-No sólo soy un strip dancer, no sólo bailo para hombres por dinero...también los engaño haciéndoles creer que soy una bella chica...y también te engañe a ti...te bese y deje que me tocaras pensando que era una chica... pero te intente advertir y tu aún así insististe... ¿Todavía crees estar enamorado de mi?-

Karamatsu esperaba cualquier cosa que se le rebelara...menos esto. No podía creerlo. Era imposible que esto fuera real. Que la mujer de sus sueños, de quien estuvo enamorado durante tanto tiempo, a quien le dedicó miles de suspiros y mucho del tiempo que tenia libre tan solo para seguirla viendo...Era un chico. Estaba en un shock tan fuerte, que ni siquiera sabía que hacer o decir, simplemente atinaba a mirar fijamente su rostro mientras lo analizaba.

-Y-yo...ah...no se...no se que decir...- contestó, ya que era la verdad.

-Enserio...enserio lo siento...no quería...no quería herirte...si quieres yo me... vuelvo a poner la peluca y seguimos fingiendo que soy una chica...-

-No- respondió Karamatsu de inmediato. -Tu no...no eres una chica, no lo hagas-

Todomatsu terminó asistiendo suavemente, y luego se levantó de él y la cama, dándole la espalda.

Algo dentro de Karamatsu realmente se había roto pero...no estaba seguro de que era. ¿Eran todas las ilusiones rotas que tenia aquellas que le dolían...? No...de algún modo, esas ilusiones estaban ahí. Desde el principio, "todomi" le advirtió no seguir. En todo momento intento persuadirle de que no siguiera, pero igual lo hizo, siguio adelante a pesar de las advertencias que le dio. Y a pesar del rechazo, siguió insistiendo en declarar su amor, para ser aceptado. Y eso era algo de lo que no se había percatado, algo muy importante...en ningún momento había sido rechazado directamente.

-Todom...Todo...- pronuncio a aquel que le daba la espalda, esperando que volteara. -Como Todomi...o como quien eres verdaderamente...¿Yo te gusto?-

Eso definitivamente le hizo voltear, mirándolo con una cara de asombro.

-¿No te das cuenta de lo que soy...? ¿De que serviria contestar eso...? Es claro que no soy lo que esperabas, no sigas intentando ser un buen chico, debes estar devastado por esto...-

-Yo...yo...- sintio un dolor en el pecho, una gran prepotencia. Todos sus sentimientos estaban confundiendolo mucho, había sido una declaración muy importante, pero, está persona delante de él...seguía siendo de la cual se había enamorado. -¡Yo te dije que estoy enamorado de ti...!- dijo con coraje, aún en esta situación, hombre o mujer, no se avergonzaba de admitirlo. -¡Yo decidí enamorarme de alguien de quien no sabía nada...! Lo que seas...Yo lo...lo acepto porque...porque te dije que podías decirme lo que sea, así que esta bien...esta bien que seas un chico...- se puso de pie, caminando lentamente a donde el otro estaba. -el hecho de que me hayas confesado que eres un chico y pusieras en riesgo tu trabajo...Eso quiere decir que yo significo algo para ti, ¿Cierto...? Quiere decir que no soy solo un tipo al que consideres atractivo y con quien te querías acostar...es Por eso que quiero saber que es lo que sientes tu por mi...-

Cuando se paró delante de él, Todomatsu estaba estatico. No entendía a Karamatsu en lo más mínimo. Después de lo que le hizo, ¿Cómo podía comportarse así con él?.

-Acaso...¿Acaso Estás mal...? Por qué...aún después de esto...¿Por qué me sigues tratando tan bien? ¿Por qué sigues diciendo que estas enamorado de mi...? ¿¡Acaso eres estúpido?!- termino gritandole, sus ojos se humedecieron. -¿Por qué eres bueno conmigo? ¿Qué demonios sucede contigo? ¡No es normal! Una persona simplemente no...no acepta así como así que la chica que le gusta en realidad es hombre...Tu estas...estas mal...no puedes...ser tan bueno conmigo...no logró entenderte, ¡maldición...!-

Apenas las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, el otro se había acercado para besarlo en los labios y así callar sus palabras. Sostuvo sus mejillas con ambas manos para profundizar el beso, algo que mantenía a Todomatsu totalmente pasmado aún. Salió de su transe para abrazarle con algo de timidez y corresponder al beso, permitiendo que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas mientras lo hacía. Esta vez se besaron con mas profundidad, Karamatsu lamio los labios ajenos, algo que Todomatsu logro comprender y abrio la boca, permitiéndole asi dejar entrar su lengua. Ese beso se convirtió en uno demasiado húmedo, ya que se podía escuchar el ruido que hacían con la saliva que comenzaba a caerse y además de que Karamatsu en diversas ocasiones succionaba sus labios, haciendo asi aun mas ruidos que antes. Por ese lapso de tiempo, ambos se olvidaron de todo y se concentraron únicamente en ese beso.

Cuando se separaron, ambos jadearon en busca de aire, aunque lo hacia más Todomatsu, su cara estaba demasiado sonrojada y simplemente se le quedo viendo al rostro con la boca entreabierta. Karamatsu limpio las lagrimas con sus dedos sin dejar de acariciar sus mejillas.

-Alguien te hizo daño... ¿verdad?-

Todomatsu amplio los ojos mientras lo veía, y aunque intentaba detener sus lagrimas, no podía, simplemente no podía hacer que pararan. Apreto los ojos, llevándose las manos a los mismos para tallarlos, y después volvió a lanzarse hacia él, abrazandolo con fuerzas y volviéndolo a besar. Esta vez fue empujándolo hacia la cama de nuevo, donde le hizo caer y terminaba sobre él otra vez. Lo beso con demasiadas ganas y desesperación, queria olvidarse de todo nuevamente, y este hombre lograba que lo hiciera. Ahora que sabia su secreto y no reacciono como lo esperaba... tenia más oportunidades de seguir. Con suerte, las cosas saldrían bien esta vez.

Todomatsu paso sus manos por los brazos de Karamatsu, tomandose la libertad de acariciarlo mientras se besaban. Se acomodo mejor sobre él, recostándose sobre su pecho con cuidado. Se sorprendió al sentir las manos de este en su cintura acariciándolo tambien.

-To...Todo...matsu...- susurró cuando se separaron del beso, sus rostros estaban muy cerca, sus calientes respiraciones chocaban las unas con las otras. -esto...¿esta bien para ti...?-

-¿eh...?- Todomatsu sonrio suavemente al oir su pregunta. -...preguntándome a mi si esto esta bien...eres tu quien debe decirme si esto esta bien para ti, tonto-

-Yo ya...te habia dado una respuesta...- dijo, sonriendole de regreso.

Una sonrisa que Todomatsu comenzaba a disfrutar de ver.

-enserio...eres un tonto...-

Todomatsu volvio a besarlo, con la misma pasión y deseo que antes. Froto suavemente su cuerpo contra el ajeno ya que estaba sobre él, notando como Karamatsu se tensaba un poco.

¿Y como no iba a tensarse? Hace unos minutos acababa de enterarse de que la persona que ama no era una chica, si no un chico. Pese a que los sentimientos que tenia y su gran amor eran más fuertes, y que lo aceptara como fuera, el hecho de que este tipo de confianza haya surgido entre ambos lo tenía enloquecido. No terminaba de creer que realmente se estaba besando con la persona que amaba e inclusive llegarian a más. No era momento de ser un cobarde otra vez, y como ya lo había dicho antes...dejaría de pensarlo y seguiria adelante.

Acaricio su espalda un poco, pero luego bajo las manos a sus piernas para así tocar estas, levantandole la falda para acariciar mejor sus muslos. Ante esto, Todomatsu levanto un poco las caderas.  
Kara terminó subiendo las manos hasta subir más su falda y tocar su trasero, algo que le hizo a Todomatsu dar un pequeño salto. Se separo del beso, bajando esta vez para besar su cuello.

Mientras su respiración se volvía más agitada, abrio la chaqueta del traje de Karamatsu, ambos se levantaron un poco para sacarsela, y después Todomatsu se vio desabrochando la camisa del otro, aunque lo hacia con algo de desesperación. Ya que lo hizo por fin la abrio, dejando ver todo su abdomen. Enrojecio de repente al verle así.

-esto es...- se mordió el labio, pasando las manos por sus brazos y luego a su abdomen, recorriendolo con los dedos. -No sólo tu corazon es lo bueno eh...-

Ante su comentario, Karamatsu acaricio más al otro, provocando que Todomatsu bajara las caderas un poco, justo para poder sentir algo de lo que antes no se había percatado. Claro que estaba excitado, y estaba siendo cuidadoso con ciertas partes que no se tocaran porque lo que menos quería era asustar a Karamatsu por el hecho de ser un chico, aún si lo había aceptado, lo físico era diferente y no sabia como reaccionaria a lo que habia entre sus piernas. Pero se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado cuando su erección... había rosado con la de él. Mirandole de manera coqueta, Todomatsu bajo una de sus manos hacia la entrepierna de Karamatsu, y cuando se dio cuenta del pequeño salto que dio este ante esta acción, lo apretó con su mano.

-T-Todomatsu...- susurro, con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Te gusta esto?- dijo, movió su mano de forma circular para acariciarlo mejor. -A mi si me gusta...-

Después de notar como el miembro crecia en su mano entre más lo tocaba, sabia que tenia que hacer algo al respecto. Aun si queria hacerlo sentír bien, tenia el deseo de hacerlo por el placer propio de mirar que tipo de expresiones podría hacer. Iba a divertirse un poco, esperado que a Karamatsu no le molestara lo que iba a hacer. Se deslizó hacia abajo, terminando por acomodarse entre sus piernas, con aquel bulto a la altura de su cabeza.

-O-oye...a-algo como eso...- titubeo Karamatsu, tragando saliva.

-¿No quieres que lo haga? O es que...¿nunca te lo han hecho?-

Karamatsu se sonrojo demasiado, sintiendo su corazón latir demasiado rápido. Todomatsu sonrio, ante la falta de respuesta simplemente desabrocho el cinturón, para después abrir el pantalón y bajar la cremallera. Bajo los pantalones un poco, solo para ver el bulto sobresaliendo bajo la tela de su ropa interior. Por mero instinto termino relamiendo sus labios. No dudo ni un segundo mas, bajo la ropa interior tambien para dejar libre su erecto miembro,causándole un escalofrio a Karamatsu. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron ante la vista, era mas grande de lo que pensaba, y eso le gustaba mucho. Sonrio con lujuria, levantando la vista mientras lo sostenía con una mano.

-g-gh...-jadeo, asomando su vista hacia Todomatsu. -A mi nunca me lo han hecho asi que...si te soy sincero...no quiero que te detengas en lo que vayas a hacer- respondio a la pregunta por fin, esbosando una sonrisa.

\- Eh...eso es tenerse demasiada autoconfianza sabes...me gusta-

Todomatsu dejo de lado el dialogo y abrio la boca, metiendo aquel miembro lo mas que podía en ella. Karamatsu apretó los ojos, soltando un gemido. De inmediato Todomatsu comenzo a chupar la extensión, sacándola y metiéndola de su boca, utilizando su lengua para recorrerla tambien. Movia su cabeza de arriba y hacia abajo para poder darle el mayor placer posible, y con una de sus manos masajeaba la base del miembro, tampoco podía tenerla completa en su boca, pero sin duda masajearlo mientras la succionaba debía sentirse mucho mejor. Levanto la vista, mirando la sonrojada cara de Karamatsu, como entreabría los ojos para mirarle hacer aquel trabajo oral, parecía apenas poder mirarlo pero el hecho de que Karamatsu queria verlo haciéndolo lo estaba excitando mucho. Ya estaba muy excitado antes, pero esto lo había puesto más duro.

Llevó su mano libre bajo su falda, tanteando hasta encontrar su miembro, se bajo la ropa interior femenina y comenzo a tocarse a si mismo. Le resultaba muy estimulante ser observado mientras seguía succionando su miembro, hacia demasiado tiempo que no sentia una sensación como esta, y se sentia increíblemente bien.

-T-Todomatsu...- gimió suavemente, mordiéndose el labio. -para...-

-¿M-mhn...?- Todomatsu levantó la mirada, sacando el miembro de su boca, el cual seguía unido con un hilo de saliva tan solo. -¿Pasa algo...?¿te vas a correr?-

Karamatsu se acomodo para estar sentado, el otro se quedo en su posición, mirándolo desde abajo y preguntándose que haría.

-Si quieres que te toque yo...lo hare por ti tambien...no es justo que solo yo me sienta tan bien...-

Todomatsu esboso una leve sonrisa, recargando aquel miembro en su mejilla.

-Bueno...creo que podrías prepararme mientras yo te doy atención~ - al ver la cara de confusión que puso Karamatsu, no pudo evitar reír un poco, ya se esperaba que no supiera lo que eso significaba. Tomo una de sus manos, lamiendo sus dedos para humedecerlos -estos...tienes que ponerlos atrás de mi...ya sabes... para que puedas ponerla y que no me duela-

Retiro los dedos de su boca tras haberlos ensalivado bien, mirando con una sonrisa su cara de desconcierto. Para Karamatsu era algo que le hizo sentir mucha vergüenza de sólo imaginarlo.

-Ah, es verdad...eso podría ser algo asqueroso, ¿cierto?- habló Todomatsu con una pequeña risa. -lo siento, me estoy dejando llevar demasiado, no pienso bien en...esto que pasó.. -

Antes de que siguiera hablando, Karamatsu había dirigido su mano hacia el trasero de Todomatsu, tanteado hasta encontrar su entrada. Introdujo lentamente un dedo en su interior.

-¡ah...!- gimió ante la intromisión, para luego abrazar a Karamatsu de la cintura.

-Yo en realidad estaba pensando que algo así podría lastimarte...-dijo con algo de pena - ¿estas bien? ¿no te duele?-

-mhp... no...sólo...sólo muevelo como quieras...usa tus demás dedos también...-

Todomatsu se reacomodo para seguir con su labor, está vez lamiendo su miembro nuevamente desde la punta hasta la base, intentando recorrerlo con su lengua lo mejor que pudiera.

Karamatsu soltaba suaves gemidos, esa atención que le estaba dando le provocaba demasiado placer, sumiso ante la tan placentera sensación, movió su dedo en un ritmo lento. Le resultaba extraño hacer eso, Todomatsu se sentía estrecho y le daba algo de miedo si lo lastimaba...no tenía nada de experiencia en esto.

-Karamatsu...otro dedo...anda...- habló Todomatsu, volviendo a succionar la punta de su miembro. -nom.. me duelem... juega todo lo que...mhp... quieras...no te contengas...mhh-

El hecho de que Todomatsu hablará mientras tenía la boca ocupada, definitivamente lo había excitado demasiado. Si el lo decia, bueno... Karamatsu no siguió conteniéndose. Introdujo otro dedo, moviendolo lentamente. Todomatsu había levantado las caderas ante esto, y después comenzó a moverlas, haciéndole darse cuenta de que el realmente quería más. Los movió con más rapidez, decidiendo introducir otro ante la buena reacción que estaba teniendo, causándole algunos espasmos que Karamatsu logro notar.

-ah...oye...espera...ya no aguanto...-dijo Todomatsu tras separarse nuevamente, mirándolo -necesito más...ya estoy listo...-

-se...¿seguro...?- tragó saliva, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Si...estaré bien, ya lo he hecho antes así que dejamelo a mi- le sonrió levemente.

Karamatsu asintió, retirando sus dedos lentamente, sacándole un leve gemido a Todomatsu, quien se levantaba para acomodarse sobre el de nuevo. Iba a besarlo, pero con lo que acababa de hacer, no quería provocar asco en Karamatsu, así que decidió contenerse.

-Todomatsu...-susurro, acariciando una de sus mejillas con la mano.

-Puedes...decirme Totty también...-dijo, cerrando los ojos ante el contacto en su mejilla. -la gente cercana a mi suele decirme así...-

Karamatsu sonrió al ver aquella expresión tan dulce y como parecia buscar más el contacto de su mano, ya que se frotaba en ella como si de un garito se tratara. Era demasiado lindo.

Aprovecho aquel momento para sostenerlo con su otra mano de la cintura, recostadolo en la cama y acomodándose sobre él...parecia sorprendido de que haya hecho eso, algo que le provocó una sonrisa a Karamatsu.

-Oh...esto se está poniendo cada vez mejor- Habló Todomatsu, se relamio los labios sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Para ser mi primer vez...creo que quiero tener más participación en esto- respondió con un sonrojo en el rostro, algo que hizo a Todomatsu sonrojarse bastante...pero evito decir algún comentario acerca de eso, tal vez cuando terminarán lo haría.

Karamatsu mientras tanto, siendo el quien ahora estaba arriba, se sintió más poderoso. Podía ver mejor el cuerpo del otro, y aunque estaba consciente ya de que no era una chica...no podía dejar de estar demasiado excitado. No era el momento para pensar sobre su sexualidad...así que tras apreciar un poco más aquel cuerpo que pronto poseería, se agacho para besarlo en el cuello, disfrutando de su suave piel y el exquisito aroma que tenia. Llevó sus manos hacia la cintura del chico, aunque una de ellas subió para acariciar uno de sus pezones.

-Nhh... Karamatsu... para alguien con cero experiencia... esto se siente muy bien...- gimió suavemente, levantando el pecho un poco.

Todomatsu también podía tener un buen desempeño en esto, por supuesto. Tanteo con su mano hasta encontrar la ereccion de Karamatsu, quien dio un pequeño salto por la sorpresa. Esa reacción había válido oro puro. Lo masajeo lentamente, ya le había pedido que la metiera, pero al parecer quería ir más lento...lo entendía, claro, pero nada perdía con provocarlo un poquito para incentivarlo a que lo hiciera, ¿verdad?

-T-Todomatsu...-gimio suavemente, sacandole una sonrisa al mencionado.

-Esta dura...¿No te duele estar asi, tan cerca de mi, y no llegar más lejos...? ¿O es que quieres que te diga cosas sucias para que te excites?- rio un poco, Karamatsu estaba entretenido en su cuello, asi que solo necesitaba bajar la cabeza un poco para estar cerca de su oido y poderle susurrar. -¿No me quieres penetrar, Karamatsu? Solo tienes que meterla hasta el fondo, con gusto abrire mis piernas para ti...-

La voz de Todomatsu era naturalmente sensual, pero podia hacer que sonara verdaderamente sexy si se lo proponia...y diciendo cosas eroticas, definitivamente podía poner a cualquier hombre de muy buen humo. Algo que había logrado en Karamatsu.

-Eso es...jugar muy sucio...- susurró Karamatsu, había detenido sus acciones, levantando la mirada con un sonrojo en sus mejillas -¿Entonces puedo entrar ya en ti?-

A todomatsu le sorprendia como podía mantenerse tan cuerdo en una situación asi...defintivamente Karamatsu no estaba haciendo esto por la morbosidad de tener sexo apresurado y perder su virginidad de una buena vez. No, esto iba aun más haya del sentimiento de lujuria que ambos tenian, había algo de por medio de lo cual, por lo excitado que estaba, Todomatsu se había olvidado; sus verdaderos sentimientos. En ese momento...se dio cuenta de que debia ser mas considerado con él.

-Puedes...puedes hacerlo cuando quieras...pero...creo que estaria bien si nos quitamos toda la ropa primero, ¿No?- le sonrio, acercandose para darle un beso en la mejilla. -Esta falda es muy molesta y a decir verdad quiero ver que mas hay bajo esa ropa que llevas...-

-Si...creo que tienes razón... sentí mucho calor de repente-

Karamatsu no tardó en deshacerse de sus ropas, quitándose todas aquellas prendas que llevaba encima y que de repente le estaban molestando demasiado. Todomatsu sólo podía ver desde aquella sumisa vista como Karamatsu se desnudaba delante de él...estaba seguro de que la tela de la falda que cubría su miembro estaba mojada. Cuando se había desnudado por completo, la vista de Todomatsu bajo por todo su cuerpo, mordiéndose el labio.

-Enserio quiero hacer esto a tu ritmo pero...te juro que si no me tocas o me haces algo, lo que sea, voy a explotar-

-Solo levanta un poco las caderas, te voy a quitar la falda- habló con media sonrisa, algo apenado por la mirada que el otro le dedicaba.

El otro obedeció, y después de haberlas levantado, Karamatsu tiro de ellas hacia abajo hasta haberlas quitado. Todavia llevaba puestos un par de calcetas, así que se las quito con la misma delicadeza que con la otra prenda. Tragó saliva, observando el cuerpo ajeno. Nunca creyó que se encontraría en la situación de que el cuerpo de un chico le resultase sumamente hermoso. Acarició una de sus ya desnudas piernas mientras se reacomodaba sobre él.

-Eres... hermoso- recargo su frente contra la de él, cerrando los ojos.

-¿hablas enserio?- preguntó el otro con nerviosismo, pues aun sentía miedo. -Aun si...¿no soy lo que querías?-

Karamatsu abrió los ojos, separándose para mirarlo.

-No eres lo que esperaba...pero sigues siendo lo que yo quería...¿cierto, Totty?-

Las mejillas de Todomatsu se ruborizaron demasiado. Lo que había sentido al escuchar esas palabras había sido hermoso...nunca se había sentido tan completo en su vida. Lo rodeo por el cuello, abrazándolo con fuerzas.

-eres un tonto...enserio lo eres...-susurro, apretándolo más.

-¿Lo soy?- pregunto riendo un poco.

-Estas rompiendo toda la tensión sexual que formaste cuando te desnudaste delante de mi...- le respondió, acariciando su espalda con los dedos. -¿Vas a entrar en mi o esperas a que te diga más cosas que te la pongan dura?-

-Creo que eso fue suficiente para ponerme- dijo con una pequeña risa, separandose del abrazo.

Se acomodo mejor entre sus piernas, y Todomatsu al percatarse de que por fin lo haría, separó y levanto sus piernas, sosteniéndolas contra su pecho, dándole una muy buena y explicita vista a Karamatsu.

Karamatsu tragó saliva con pesadez...tenia ganas de hacerlo ya, pero tenía miedo de hacerle daño...su experiencia era de cero, y con un hombre...era mucho peor. De haber sabido que se encontraría en una situación así, hubiera visto más porno-no-heterosexual en su vida. No era momento de dudar, por muy nervioso que Todomatsu lo pusiera, no podía ni quería hecharse atrás en un momento tan especial como este. Se inclinó hacia él, acomodando su miembro contra su entrada. Su vista se mantenía hacia abajo, queriendo asegurarse. Levanto la vista hacia el rostro de Todomatsu, quien esboso una leve sonrisa y asintio con la cabeza, solto sus piernas para enredarlas en su espalda y colocar ambas manos en sus hombros. Era ahora o nunca.

Comenzó a empujar suavemente contra su entrada, rodeandolo por la cintura en un abrazo. Sintio el cuerpo del menor tensarse a medida que introducia su miembro. Los jadeos y suaves gemidos de inmediato inundaron la habitación, Karamatsu apreto los ojos a medida que entraba en él. Esta sensación de invadir su interior...era demasiado para él, ni siquiera podia describir lo increible que se sentia. Su apretado y calido interior, succionandolo a medida que llegaba más lejos. Cuando entro por completo, solto un gemido.

-Ah...Todomatsu..se siente...se siente increible estar adentro...- se le escapó decir, abrazandolo con mas fuezas. -estas...¿estas bien...? ¿No te duele?- susurró, más haya de lo estupendo que se sentia, primero le preocupaba él.

-Oh, maldición, nunca me había sentido tan bien como ahora- se abrazo aun más con sus piernas a su espalda. -No se tu, pero de repente me senti super caliente...- Acomodo la cabeza entre su cuello y hombro, soltando un suspiro. -No tengas miedo, no te contengas...que estes adentro de mi tambien se siente increible- susurro casi en su oido.

Karamatsu no supo, o mejor dicho, no pudo responder a lo que le había dicho... ¿Cómo este chico podia ser tan erotico? No lo sabia...definitivamente iba a probar más de ese cuerpo que lo estaba enloqueciendo. No parecia para nada adolorido, asi que si se lo pedia asi, entonces le haria caso...no se iba a contener. Comenzó a mover sus caderas a un ritmo lento, sintiendo como el otro se aferraba mas a su espalda, y que ante aquellos movimientos, su interior apretaba más. Todomatsu gemia por lo bajo, algo que para los oidos de Karamatsu, era totalmente hermoso. Queria escuchar más de esos gemidos tan bellos y continuar disfrutando de estas sensaciones.

-Tu eres...verdaderamente dulce...haciendomelo con cuidado...enserio me gustas...-susurro Todomatsu entre jadeos.

Las mejillas de Karamatsu se ruborizaron bastante. Hasta el momento, no había escuchado que Todomatsu dijera algo asi, y aunque en este punto tan lejano en el que ya estaban, que le dijera esas palabras significaban demasiado para él. Se separo un poco de él, mirandolo a los ojos. Tomo sus manos y las recargo en la cama, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos, mirandole con una pequeña sonrisa. Todomatsu le miro algo avergonzado, Karamatsu tenia una mirada demasiado bella en su rostro. Le sonrio de regreso. No hubo ninguna palabra, pues de algun modo, sus miradas decian demasiadas cosas.

Karamatsu se agacho para besarlo en los labios sin poder contenerse más, algo que hizo al otro estremecerse. Movió sus caderas de nuevo, ante lo cual Todomatsu ahogo un gemido en sus labios, cerrando los ojos. Su beso que comenzó siendo dulce, se convirtió en uno más apasionado. Todomatsu se negaba en parte al hecho de besarlo después de _aquello_ que había hecho con su boca, pero no podía detenerse, mucho menos cuando sus lenguas habían empezado a juguetear las unas con las otras. A medida que ese beso se intensificaba, los movimientos de Kara también lo hacian. Ninguno de los dos quería dejar de besarse, ambos recorrían sus lenguas de manera desvergonzada, la saliva inclusive estaba resbalando de sus labios.

-Ka... Karamatsu...- Gimió cuando se separaron, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

El mencionado tragó saliva, volviendo a besarlo, sus labios eran demasiado adictivos como para no hacerlo. Había algo que también era muy adictivo...y eso era el modo en el que el cuerpo de Todomatsu se comprimía a medida que lo embestía. Apretó más sus manos, acelerando sus movimientos, empujando cada vez con más fuerza. Si bien lo había tratado con delicadeza, tampoco podía seguir así para siempre...también tenía deseos. La cama haciendo ruidos coordinados a sus embestidas, los gemidos que Todomatsu ahogaba desesperadamente en sus labios, sus manos que también apretaban las suyas con fuerzas mientras su miembro lograba penetrar cada vez más y más profundo...o así lo sentía él.

-¡nhg! ¡Karamatsu!- exclamó cuando se separaron nuevamente, se aferraba firmemente a su espalda con sus piernas. -Increible... eres increíble...tu pene es increíble...todo tu eres increíble...-

Bien, Todomatsu sabía perfectamente bien como excitarlo, y se aprovechaba de eso. Decidió hacer esto con más fuerza, así que dejó de ser un chico bueno, le daría lo que quería. Comenzó a penetrarlo con más fuerza, sus embestidas que si bien anteriormente eran fuertes, lo hacía con delicadeza, pero así ya no podía controlarse...pronto, se vio dando estocadas más descontroladas, algo que le provocó gemidos audibles al otro, quien anteriormente se reprimia, esta vez era demasiado bueno como para no dejarlos salir.

-¡Ah! ¡Karamatsu! ¡Karamatsu...!- gimió su nombre, algo que lo enloquecía. -¡nhh!-

Era demasiado obvio que Todomatsu no soportaba su propio placer. Karamatsu soltó una de sus manos, llevandola al miembro del menor. Estaba tan excitado que apenas podía pensar. Comenzó a mover su mano, masturbandolo mientras no paraba el ritmo de sus estocadas.

-¡Ah! ¡A-Ahi no! ¡K-Karam...a-ahh!- las palabras que apenas logra a pronunciar se vieron interrumpidas por el otro, ya que masajeaba su miembro y no podía soportar el placer que le estaba brindando. -¡nhg..! ¡m-me vengo!-

Karamatsu, cegado por el placer, se sonrojo al oír sus palabras.

-Yo...yo también...-susurro, mirándolo a los ojos. -Sera mejor que salga, yo no...adentro de ti...-

-N-no- apretó sus piernas para que no se le ocurriera apartarse. -Asi se siente muy bien... correte dentro-

Ni siquiera tuvo el tiempo suficiente como para pensar en lo sexy que había sonado eso, pues casi de inmediato, tras dar un par de embestidas más, se corrió en su interior, ante lo cual gimió mientras dejaba salir todo su líquido y lo llenaba. Todomatsu arqueo la espalda, gimiendo audiblemente al sentir aquella calidez llenándolo, terminando por llegar a su límite y correrse sobre su estómago, apretando la mano de Karamatsu que aún sostenía. Karamatsu admiro aquella expresión tan hermosa que había hecho Todomatsu al haberse corrido...sería algo que llevaria en la mente durante mucho tiempo.

-Ahhh...hah...-jadeo, apenas logrando abrir los ojos mientras sonreía suavemente y trataba de controlar su respiración. -Oh...dame...sólo un minuto...eso estuvo intenso...- rió por lo bajo.

Karamatsu se acercó, besándolo en los labios suavemente, algo que Todomatsu correspondió del mismo modo.

-Se... sintió bien...muy bien...- habló Karamatsu tras separarse, apretando los labios suavemente. -Voy a salir- dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas, no queria incomodar al otro estando en una posición asi.

-No es necesario- Todomatsu aún mantenía sus piernas enredadas en el otro, aunque estas las sentía un tanto temblorosas. -Se siente bien tenerte así...tal vez hasta podríamos hacerlo otra vez- dijo con una pequeña risa.

-Creo...creo que si podriamos...-Karamatsu se inclino para besar su cuello, haciendo al otro sentir un escalofrio al sentirlos, sobre todo cuando tambien estaba lamiendolo. -Si no me dejas salir no me puedo contener, Todomatsu..-

-¿eh...?- se sonrojó, jadeando aun en busca de normalizar su respiración, aunque inevitablemente sonrio, no esperaba que se lo tomara enserio...pero era algo que le encantaria repetir, asi que tampoco se quejaba. -Bien dicen que los que se ven buenos son los peores...mientras hagas que me ponga duro puedes hacermelo las veces que quieras...aunque claro, tambien tienes que ponerte duro tu...- se rio por lo bajo, aunque estiro su cuello, queria sentir más de aquellos besos que estaba recibiendo.

-Solo...solo quiero poseer a la persona que amo...una vez mas...- respondio, sus labios recorrian mas de la piel ajena, bajando hacia sus hombros. Una parte blanda, demasiado adictiva para él...no pudo evitar dejar un pequeño chupeton en esta.

-K-Karamatsu...- tartamudeo aun más sonrojado. La simple mención del amor lo enternecia, y en parte le hacia sentir algo extraño en el estomago. Aunque, lo que hizo despues lo desconcerto. -acabas...¿Me acabas de marcar...?-

-Ah..- Al pecatarse de lo que había hecho, detuvo lo que hacia. No estaba bien...debia recordar que Todomatsu trabajaba aqui, y tenia una apariencia de chica que cuidar. -l-lo siento...me deje llevar, no debi...-

-No me estaba quejando...- recorrio su columna de arriba abajo con un dedo de forma lenta -Puedes hacer mas si quieres...puedes marcarme donde quieras...-

-Pero...tu trabajo aqui...no quiero causarte problemas...-

-En el momento en el que te dije que era un chico mi trabajo se fue al diablo...no me importa, enserio, solo quiero seguir haciendo cosas pervertidas contigo- dijo, aunque con una pequeña risa. -anda,vamos a hacerlo otra vez...que dijeras que si y todavía estés adentro me está excitando mucho-

-Tienes un lenguaje muy extraño... realmente sabes cómo provocar a alguien, ¿verdad?- susurró, acerco sus labios al cuello de Todomatsu, lo volvió a besar, estaba permitiendose el lujo de dejar más chupetes en su suave y delicada piel, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo mientras -entonces hagamoslo otra vez...esta vez como tú quieras-

-Oh...¿como yo quiera? Bueno...esa idea me encanta- susurró lo último de manera seductora -Sal de mi, tenemos que cambiar de posición...ya tuvimos el sexo primeriso e inexperimentado...ahora vamos a tener sexo de verdad-

Esas palabras hicieron a Karamatsu sonrojarse demasiado, pues se sintió algo avergonzado por lo que dijo pero estaba seguro de que lo decía de buena manera. Obedeció, apartándose y saliendo de su interior. Habia quedado hincado entre sus piernas, y su curiosa vista se percató de como junto con su miembro, había algo de su semen, el cual salia de Todomatsu también. Sus mejillas se encendieron demasiado.

-mi interior lleno y mi estomago manchado...que desastre, ¿cierto? ¿no te desagrada?

Karamatsu desvio la mirada aún demasiado sonrojado.

-Yo en...en realidad...me puse duro de nuevo...-

Todomatsu bajo la mirada, notando como efectivamente sus palabras eran verdaderas. Sonrio de manera picara, acomodandose para sentarse, de modo que ahora estaba cerca del otro.

-Eso me hace el trabajo mas facil- se inclino hacia él para besarlo en los labios unos segundos, pasando una de sus manos por la mejilla del otro, mientras que su otra mano se dirigia al miembro ajeno, sujetandolo con una mano, ante lo cual Karamatsu se estremecio. -Sabes, el hecho de que te sonrojes tanto y sientas mucho esto...es muy lindo...siento como que me robe tu inocencia- rio suavemente, Karamatsu tan solo lo escuchaba con los ojos entreabiertos, pues Todomatsu había comenzado a mover su mano y acariciarlo. -Auque esto...supongo que ya te has masturbado antes, ¿no?- se acercó a su cuello, esta vez siendo el quien lo besaba ahi. -Oh, si...puedo imaginarte...tal vez en tu cama, recorriendolo con tus manos, justo como lo hago yo ahora, de arriba a abajo...tan duro...-

Las palabras de Todomatsu se vieron interumpidas en el momento en que sintio al otro tocar su miembro tambien, algo que realmente no se esperaba que sucediera y lo tomo por sorpresa. Gimio en cuanto el otro comenzó a masajearlo también.

-Desde el principio me di cuenta de que te encantan estos juegos...¿A ti te excita mucho esto no? tener el control y divertirte...sabes, Todomatsu...creo que te estas dejando llevar mucho por el hecho de que estoy demasiado enamorado de ti...es por eso que te trato tan bien pero...eso no quiere decir que yo no quiera divertirme mucho tambien...- Todomatsu sintio un escalofrio recorrerlo al oirle hablar asi, su voz era más seria, sonaba demasiado sensual. Le encantaba. -Asi que si quieres que hagamos cosas pervertidas como dijiste...podemos hacerlas- Apreto su miembro, haciendo al otro arquear la espalda.

-¡Mhng!- gimio, sus mejillas estaban encendidas de lo caliente que se sentia. -Esto es demasiado, necesito...necesito mas-

-¿Mas? Entonces...vamos, dime que es lo que deseas...-

Todomatsu tragó saliva, y luego asintio. Soltó al otro e hizo que apartara su mano, luego se giró y le dio la espalda, acomodandose en la cama para quedar a gatas. Karamatsu tenía una perfecta vista de su trasero, por no decir que podia ver el semen que resbalaba y salía de su entrada. Era demasiado erotico como para resistirse a él.

-Ya...ya sabes lo que deseo...- Todomatsu le miro por sobre su hombro, inclusive su mirada era irresistible.

No se lo pensó dos veces, de inmediato se movio y acomodo detrás suyo, hincándose. Presiono su miembro contra su entrada, no esperaría por el permiso ajeno para empezar a hacerlo, siendo que ya lo tenía. Todomatsu arqueo la espalda al sentir aquel miembro que tanto le había encantado invadiendolo de nuevo, sacandole un fuerte gemido cuando entro por completo, pues esta vez Karamatsu no había sido tan gentil como antes, si no que había entrado de una. Se aferro con ambas manos a la cama, sus piernas temblaron un poco, estaba esperando a que el otro se moviera. Aunque, antes de eso, Karamatsu se agacho un poco, recargando una mano en la cama y con la otra, acariciando el pecho de Todomatsu, para despues plantarle algunos besos en la espalda.

-Eres hermoso- susurro, con una pequeña sonrisa al darse cuenta de que gracias a haberlo hecho, la piel de Todomatsu se había erizado.

Comenzó a embestirlo, y los gemidos no se hicieron esperar. En una posición asi, le resultaba mas facil mover sus caderas, asi que quiso aprovechar esto y empujar tan fuerte como pudiera. Los gemidos que Todomatsu exclamaba eran hermosos, solo hacían que deseara embestirlo toda la noche y que nunca dejara de gemir. Mientras embestia, con su mano acariciaba su pecho y con eso, uno de los pezones el cual presionaba y movía con su dedo, además de pellizcarlo algunas veces, sus labios se dedicaban a besar su hombro y cuello desde atras, lugar donde estaba dejando mas chupetes, unos que se marcaban de inmediato en su piel. No sabia que iba a pasar despues de que terminaran de tener sexo, pero sin duda esas marcas decian claramente que tenia un dueño ahora, y ese era él.

-¡Ah! ¡Karamatsu!- exclamó entre gemidos. Sus brazos se debilitaban un poco, termino resbalandose lentamente hasta que su mitad superior había terminado acostada en la cama, ante lo cual Karamatsu no podia seguir besandole, mas sin embargo sus movimientos se volvieron más feroces. -¡g-ghaa!¡Karamatsu! ¡m-más...!-

Apenas estaban iniciando de nuevo, y Karamatsu sentia que se iba a correr con solo oir las suplicas de Todomatsu. Ya lo había pensado demasiadas veces, pero aun asi, no podia dejar de ser cada vez más y más erotico. Este era, despues de todo, un momento que siempre estuvo deseando. Sus fuertes embestidas pronto fueron yendo más lentas, algo que hizo que los gemidos de Todomatsu tambien disminuyeran.

-Ah...¿que...que paso...?- preguntó, girando su cabeza un poco para intentar verlo. -Fuiste más lento de repente...¿p-pasa algo?-

-No...yo solo...pensé que...podriamos cambiar de posición...- dijo un poco apenado, aun movia sus caderas, haciendo que ambos jadearan. -Quiero verte a la cara...tambien te quiero besar...la expresión que pongas cuando te vengas...quiero verla de nuevo...-

Las mejillas de Todomatsu ardieron de inmediato, era una petición muy atrevida para ser Karamatsu quien la pedia...pero le encantaba escucharlo tan excitado y con ganas de probar mas cosas. No iba a negarle el gusto de ver y hacer las cosas que queria si tuvo el valor de pedirselo.

-Cambiemos...hay una que me gusta...- susurró.

Karamatsu hizo caso, nuevamente saliendo de su interior, curioso de que haría Todomatsu, sabia que algun truco debia tener escondido. Todomatsu gimio suavemente, y luego se levanto y giro, acercandose a él para plantarle un beso. Los besos se habían vuelto algo demasiado adictivo para ambos.

-muy bien, ahora solo..sientate en la cama- habló tras separarse, Karamatsu hizo caso. -Oh, buen chico... ahora voy a montarte-

Karamatsu en vez de avergonzarse, término sonriendo un poco. Llegó al momento en el que había dejado de sentir vergüenza. Todomatsu se acomodo sobre él, llevando sus piernas a cada lado. Se sostuvo de sus hombros, mordiéndose el labio al verlo tan de cerca. Esta vez bajo la mirada para asegurarse de lo que haría, y tras posicionar su entrada de modo que el miembro ajeno la tocara apretó los labios y comenzó a descender.

-n-nhg...- gimió cuando entro, bajando lentamente. -Ah...cuando entra así...es lo mejor...- levanto el pecho un poco, jadeando. -n-nhh...la autopenetracion es tan... deliciosa...- rió por lo bajo, y simplemente dejo su peso caer, dejando que la virilidad terminará resbalándose en su interior, entrando lo más que podía. -¡A-ahhh~!- gimió audiblemente, abrazadolo del cuello. -esta es mi posición favorita...entra todo...tan profundo...-

La mirada perdida y completamente excitada de Todomatsu se posaba sobre Karamatsu, quien estaba igual o peor que él. Anteriormente, el interior de Todomatsu se sentia apretado, pero esta vez se sentia más... llegaba tan profundo, se sentia tan cálido... definitivamente esta posición era tan buena como Todomatsu lo decía.  
Pronto, este comenzó a mover sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás, tirando la cabeza hacia atras, su cara de placer lo decia todo.

-Oh...si...esto...me encanta...nhg...-gimio mientras a sus movimientos agregaba el subir y bajar, utilizando sus piernas para elevarse y luego bajar. -¡Demasiado bueno...!-

Mientras Todomatsu se veía plenamente sumido en el placer, Karamatsu no planeaba quedarse quieto tampoco. Continuó con su labor anterior, besando su hombro y cuello, dejando marcas donde no habían. Estos besos iban explorando su piel y dispersando los chupetes, una de sus manos lo sostenía de la cintura y acariciaba la misma con sus dedos, y su otra mano libre bajo a su entrepierna, volviendo a masturbar a Todomatsu. Era imposible no tocarlo, sobre todo cuando los gemidos se volvían más fuertes gracias al modo en que lo tocaba.

-¡n-nghh!- gimió, elevando un poco el pecho, acelerando sus movimientos y la fuerza con que se movía sobre su miembro. -ahhh...todo mi cuerpo está ardiendo...mi interior se siente tan caliente...- habló entre gemidos, elevando el pecho.

Karamatsu también lo sentía demasiado, aunque sus gemidos eran más leves, su voz sonaba más ronca, los movimientos de Todomatsu lo enloquecían, el modo en que se movía sobre su miembro cada vez que subia y bajaba era increíble, su cuerpo, delgado y bien formado, a pesar de ser un chico tenía una figura algo femenina, algo que sabía muy bien, no lo había visto danzar tantas noches en vano. La mano con que acariciaba su cintura viajó a una de sus piernas, recorriéndola con su mano. Su otra mano masturbaba con entusiasmo su miembro, lo cual le sacaba unos gemidos demasiado exquisitos al otro, además de que ponerlo tan excitado hacía que su interior se estrechara y ante eso apretaba más el miembro de Karamatsu.

-Y pensar que llegaría el día en el que yo...podría estar dentro de ti...y hacerlo contigo...- beso su pecho, aprovechando que el otro lo tenía elevado, fue fácil el poder llegar a uno de sus pezones y lamerlo. -Me encantas, Todomatsu... eres...lo mejor-

Todomatsu bajo la mirada para verlo a los ojos, de modo que ambos cruzaron sus miradas. Pensaron exactamente lo mismo, pues apenas se vieron unieron sus labios y se besaron llenos de lujuria y deseo, Karamatsu apretó su pierna y movió con más desesperación la mano sobre su miembro. Todomatsu ahogaba sus gemidos en la boca del otro, los cuales realmente deseaba que salieran, era difícil contenerlos si Karamatsu lo tocaba de ese modo; aumento el ritmo de sus movimientos, necesitaba sentirlo más, necesitaba que aquel miembro caliente en su interior lo llenará otra vez, movio sus caderas con más ganas, sosteniendose de sus hombros para así poder subir y bajar con más facilidad y rapidez, algo que hizo a ambos enloquecer.

-¡nhg!- gimió cuando se separaron por la falta de aire, Todomatsu le veía con los ojos entrecerrados- ¿en que... momento...me hiciste perder el control?- habló entre jadeos, la mano que tocaba aquella zona tan sensible no lo dejaba pensar.

-¿En que momento me hiciste tú perderlo a mi?- respondió, besando nuevamente su cuello, el menor se abrazo de su cuello.

Todomatsu sonrió un poco, ya no iba a aguantar mucho, así que tenía que aprovechar al máximo lo que quedaba de este momento. Apoyandose de sus piernas, subió casi para sacar el miembro ajeno de su interior, pero justo cuando parecia que lo haría dejaba su peso caer, algo que le provoco un gemido audible, que llegará tan profundo hizo que golpeara una zona sensible en su interior y que sus piernas temblaran. Repitió esa acción una y otra vez, sumiéndose en esa placentera sensación que tenía cada vez que bajaba.

-Me...me vengo...- habló entre gemidos muy apenas.

Karamatsu estaba igual que él, no aguantaba más, mucho menos por el ritmo en que se había tornado. Los movimientos de Todomatsu era. Hipnotisantes, su cuerpo saltando descontroladamente sobre él, llegando tan profundo, siendo estrechado por sus paredes, era perfecto.

Compartieron un último beso. El ambiente estaba caliente, sus cuerpos ardían, recorrían sus cuerpos mutuamente con sus manos mientras un choque eléctrico recorría cada parte de sus cuerpos. Todomatsu, justo como lo había dicho, fue el primero en correrse, arqueando la espalda y dejando salir un audible gemido mientras se aferraba a él con fuerzas y se corría entre sus estómagos.

-¡Ahhh!- exclamó.

Karamatsu pudo disfrutar de su hermosa mirada al correrse, su miembro fue apretado de un modo increíble, y los gemidos de Todomatsu, fueron todo lo que le hacia falta para llegar al orgasmo también, dejando salir todo su líquido en su interior, sacándole otro gemido a Todomatsu y él mismo gimiendo de manera ronca, terminando por abrazarlo con fuerzas, qureria tener aquel cuerpo estremeciendose en sus brazos.

-g-gh...- gimio por lo bajo, recargando la cabeza en su hombro.

Todomatsu recargo todo su peso en el otro, soltando un fuerte suspiro, regresandole el abrazo. Ambos se quedaron asi, quietos, abrazandose mientras sus respiraciones se mantenian bastante agitadas e intentaban normalizarlas. Karamatsu rego algunos besos en la piel que alcanzaba a tocar.

-mhn...nos manche...lo siento...- susurro Todomatsu, acariciando su espalda un poco.

-No importa- respondio, con media sonrisa.

Se inclino hacia el frente para asi poder recostar a Todomatsu en la cama, para despues salir de su interior a pesar del leve quejido que había emitido por haberlo hecho, Karamatsu se recosto a un lado suyo, dejandose caer en la cama, solto un suspiro. Se sentia agotado, pero eso no quitaba que su corazón estaba lleno de un sentimiento que jamas había tenido. Justo cuando iba a girarse de costado, Todomatsu lo hizo antes, pronto sintio al otro rodeandolo en un fuerte abrazo y recargando la cabeza en su pecho, con una dulce sonrisa. Karamatsu se enternecio ante esto, de inmediato lo abrazo de regreso, recagando la cabeza contra la suya.

-Ahh...hace tiempo que no hacia esto...de verdad me siento agotado- habló Todomatsu, frotando un poco su cabeza contra su pecho. -Hay que repetirlo otro dia- dijo seguido de una pequeña risa.

-Bueno...creo que ya sabes mi respuesta sobre eso...- respondio, se sentia completamente atontado con lo adorable que era Todomatsu frotandose asi y lo bien que se sentia con tenerlo abrazado asi y poder sentir su calor. -Claro que...eso solo dependera de ti y el motivo que tengas...-

-¿mh? ¿A que te refieres con motivo?- Todomatsu levanto la vista un poco.

-No quiero que me malinterpretes...lo que acabamos de hacer significo demasiado para mi, y me siento muy...feliz...estoy con la persona que queria estar y ese es el mejor deseo que se me pudo haber cumplido, y te lo agradesco demasiado...pero...- se detuvo, el tono de su voz sonaba menos alegre. -que lo hayas hecho conmigo...¿no fue solo por lastima? yo no lo digo con mala intención, solo...quiero saber que es lo que tu opinas...-

-Ah...ya entiendo- Todomatsu sonrio de lado, desviando su mirada nuevamente.

Claro, con todo el asunto se le había olvidado un detalle importante...uno muy importante que probablemente debio comentar despues de decirle que era un chico, un dato que, le iba a decir, pero el hecho de que Karamatsu lo besara y terminaran en la cama era suficiente distractor como para no haberlo hecho.

-Bien, te contare una historia- dijo, jugando con uno de sus dedos en su pecho. -Hace dos semanas...el chico misterioso que me veia bailar todos los sabados entró al lugar al en que trabajo por las tardes, una cafería que esta en la esquina de unas oficinas...compró un café, una de las empleadas le dio mal el cambio y yo fui a darle lo que le faltaba-

-Eras...¿eras tu?- preguntó Karamatsu al escucharlo, sorprendido, pues si hacia memoria, en ese momento le encontraba parecido a alguien. -Si...eras...eras tu...lo recuerdo, recuerdo que tu rostro se me hacia conocido, pero no sabia de donde...no puedo creer que haya hablado contigo y ni siquiera me haya dado cuenta-

-Si...es algo ironico...desde ese momento comencé a verte... cuando caminabas, a veces me pasabas por un lado para llegar a tu trabajo...de regreso a tu casa tambien me tocaba toparme contigo de vez en cuando...yo simplemente te veía, y yo...queria hablarte, una vez estuve a punto de hacerlo...no lo se, queria conocer a la persona que me veía siempre, que tipo de chico eras...eras apuesto, tenias un trabajo estable, algunas veces te vi charlando con tus compañeros de trabajo...un hombre normal que va a verme todos los sabados por la noche...lograste captar mi atención por completo...-

Karamatsu lo escucho atentamente, sorprendido. Todomatsu había hecho algo muy similar a lo que él hacia. Observar desde la distancia sin poder llegar a más. De alguna manera, ambos habían pasado por la misma situación el uno con el otro.

-Eso significa que puedo sentirme un poco menos acosador, si la persona que me gusta tambien me veía asi...es algo que me alegra saber...- Karamatsu acaricio uno de sus brazos con una mano, sonriendo un poco. -entonces eso significa que tu también...¿sientes algo por mi?¿Por eso tenías miedo de decirme que eras un chico?

-Bueno, naturalmente pienso que el chico lindo que me mira termina atrayendome y aún más si soy yo quien termina espiándolo también...  
Claro que el hecho de que te portaras tan dulce conmigo hace un rato y te confesarás...no era algo que me esperaba, digo...ya he tenido casos de clientes frecuentes pero la idea de que te iba a dar un baile privado era una excusa para traerte conmigo...no lo sé, yo solo quería...quería enserio saber que tipo de persona eres...y el hecho de que seas tan bueno...me terminó de flechar-Todomatsu bajó la mirada, para después cerrar los ojos. -Por que no quería que lo supieras... bueno...al principio sólo dejaría que lo descubrieras y te asustaras, así esos sentimientos tuyos...te darías cuenta de que fueron mentira y yo solo te gustaba por ser una chica... pero...que dijeras que no te importaba me tomo por sorpresa... por que...justo como lo dijiste, alguien me lastimó-

La voz de Todomatsu era suave, no había titubeado ni una sola vez y era firme con lo que decía...pero lo ultimo lo había dicho con una voz más frágil, algo que Karamatsu noto de inmediato.

-¿Quieres hablar sobre ello? Sea lo que sea, yo te escucharé, pero si no quieres hacerlo...tampoco voy a presionarte-

-Eres bueno, Karamatsu...de verdad lo eres- susurró, dando un leve suspiro. -hace un tiempo.. había perdido una apuesta, me tenía que vestir como una chica y conseguir números de teléfono de chicos, además de tomarme fotografías con ellos...uno de ellos era muy lindo, era agradable, más haya de la apuesta nos llevamos muy bien, comenzamos a salir...después surgió una relación más íntima entre ambos porque...bueno, nos enamoramos, pero todo ese tiempo yo fui un chico...el hecho de ser un chico fingiendo durante bastante tiempo ser una chica...yo sabía que lo iba a destrozar pero si me amaba...si el me amaba tanto como me lo decía... realmente creí que si se lo decía lo entendería...pero me equivoqué, fue todo lo contrario, me dijo tantas cosas, me insultó, inclusive me golpeó...fue duro, recuerdo que llore durante semanas...Pero eso era lo que me merecia por engañarlo- apretó los labios un poco. -pense que reaccionarias igual y te lastimaría-

-¡Jamas te haría daño!- respondió Karamatsu cuando terminó de hablar, abrazándolo con fuerza. Estaba molesto por lo que acababa de escuchar. -¿Que demonios le pasa? Una persona que no acepta lo que eres entonces no te merecia... si el te amaba debió tratarte con respeto aun si no eras lo que esperaba...no golpearte ni herirte, esa es la acción de un cobarde...Yo...yo...¡Si me lo permites, yo...!- se sonrojo, algo apenado. -¡Yo cuidaré de ti! ¡Quiero ser yo la persona de quien Todomatsu este enamorado!- dijo, Todomatsu levanto la mirada. -Quiero ser yo quien cuide de ti, como chico o como chica, yo te aceptaré por como eres, y si quieres seguir trabajando como Strip dancer yo no... no voy a negartelo si es algo que te gusta hacer... respetaré tus decisiones, es tu cuerpo, asi que eres tú quien decide que hacer-

Todomatsu que se mantenía observandolo, dejo sin querer algunas lágrimas caer. Karamatsu al percatarse de ello, se alarmó de inmediato.

-¡Ah!¡lo siento!¡no quise...-

Antes de que terminara de hablar, Todomatsu se había levantado para besarlo en los labios, callando sus palabras. Después simplemente se separó, mirándole con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Creo que lo mejor que podría pasarme en la vida sería enamorarme de ti- dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas. -Asi que definitivamente...me encantaría ser cuidado por ti...- volvió a acomodar la cabeza sobre su pecho, esta vez de modo que podría escuchar los latidos de su corazón. -sobre el empleo aquí...bueno, seré despedido por haber hecho esto... esta habitación es donde vivo, sólo por eso lo hago, no tengo dónde quedarme- al final simplemente se rió, no era divertido, pero simplemente le causaba gracia. -No me importa este estupido empleo, creo que gane algo mejor-

-Creo que...soy la persona más feliz del mundo- susurró, para después acariciar su cabeza con una mano. Al oír lo que dijo después, una idea se vino a su mente de inmediato -Bueno...si no tienes a donde ir...yo vivo solo, tengo espacio para una persona más y no me molestaría que alguien viviera conmigo...soy un soltero con un buen empleo, ¿Seria muy egoísta pedirte que te quedes conmigo?-

-¿Seria muy egoísta aceptar?- respondió Todomatsu, algo que les hizo reír a ambos.

-Creo que ya tengo un nuevo compañero-

-Creo que tienes algo más que un compañero-

Todomatsu cerro los ojos, deleitándose con el sonido de su corazón, enredando sus piernas con las del otro.

¿Habia sido una coincidencia que sus caminos se cruzarán? Quizás. Tal vez el destino era aquel que quería tenerlos juntos. Uno que tenía un amor imposible de ser correspondido y el otro, un corazón roto en busca de una oportunidad de ser aceptado. Definitivamente eran un complemento perfecto y arriesgado.

Pero su amor apenas estaba por florecer.

-Todomatsu...-

-¿mh?-

-Gracias por corresponderme-

-Gracias a ti por aceptarme, tonto...

Después de ello, ambos pasaron su primera noche juntos.

La primera de muchas noches más.

 _Muchas gracias por leer esta (bastante extensa) historia! Si ya leiste hasta aqui, ¡No te olvides de dejar un comentario si te gustó! Cualquier opinion siempre es bien recibida!_

 _-Con amor, Chocoleche_


End file.
